A Love Still Forbidden
by LunarDaffodil
Summary: A Serena/Stanton based on a dream I once had...please R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1

 A Love Still Forbidden

By LunarDaffodil

Chapter 1

            Serena walked down the streets of LA, her music for the next concert drifting through her head. It was the only thing keeping her from insanity. Stanton was missing again, even though he promised to be there for her concert, which was only two days away. Just thinking about the concert made her want to cry, even though she was excited about her new solo. Word was that someone from the LA Philharmonic was going to be there scouting for new talent, but even that didn't excite her.

            Though anyone would think that the power to read minds was a gift, she considered it a curse anymore. She couldn't be with Stanton and then there was the whole thing with the transition. Even though that was over a year a way, she couldn't help what would happen after that. She had already made her decision to become Goddess of the Dark Moon, but everything would be different.

            "Serena…" A voice as soft as the wind that brushed across her cheek called to her. She turned around, searching for a source, but the street was empty. She turned back around and bumped into Jerome.

            "What are you doing down here Jerome?" She asked. She knew that he lived on the other side of town.

            "Looking for you. Jimena said that you had a cello lesson today." He said, running a hand through his hair.

            "Why were you looking for me?" She asked, she didn't feel like playing his games. Any other girl in school would be flattered that he waited around for her, but she knew things about him that they wouldn't even dream could be true. They had recently saved him from the followers, but that didn't mean that he didn't remember any of it. He knew that she was with Stanton.

            "I have a message for you." He said simply, placing an uninvited hand on her arm, which she quickly shook off.

            "Then why didn't you call me?" She asked, pushing past him and continuing towards her house.

            "Because I wouldn't be able to see you're pretty face that way." Jerome said, catching up and walking backwards in front of her, a grin on his face.

            "Cut the crap, you know I'm with Stanton." She said, making the grin fall from his face.

            "That's why I'm here." He said. Serena stopped walking abruptly.

            "Where is he?" She asked, dread running through her. There was no way he would have given a message to Jerome unless it was really important. Jerome had been part of the group of followers, called Infidus that were plotting to overthrow the Atrox.

            Jerome shrugged, "He just wanted to say that he was sorry that he can't make you're concert." Then turned and started to walk away.

            Serena dropped her messenger bag and cello and raced after him. She grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around.

            "Why?" She asked, she could feel the tears burning in her eyes, and quickly blinked them back. She was shocked by the depth of her hurt, even though she was thinking about that only moments before, but it hurt so much more to hear it in words.

            "I don't know, he just asked me to tell you that." Jerome said, trying to pull away, but she only gripped him tighter.

            "Why didn't he come and tell me that himself?" She asked.

            "Look Serena, I have no idea what was going on through his head. All I know is that he asked me to tell you that, now will you let me go?" He asked.

            Feeling defeated she released him, he turned and walked away, once again leaving her alone in the street. She couldn't push the tears back any longer, and they fell freely to the cold, unfeeling pavement under her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Jimena sat on a stool in Serena's kitchen. Collin thankfully left them alone, he had decided to go surfing. Jimena had had plans to go with him, but gave them up when she came over and saw Serena's face. Serena sat at the table, a cup of hot cocoa steaming in front of her, but so far untouched.

            Jimena sighed, "Serena, you can't let this get to you. He's probably better of keeping his distance."

            Serena jumped up, accidentally bumping the table and knocking over her mug of cocoa. Hot brown liquid spilt onto her Levi's low rise jeans and the floor, Wally ran across the kitchen and began to lap up the hot liquid, but she didn't notice. Tears brimmed her green eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Why couldn't he tell me himself, why would he tell Jerome? Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

            "Sure it's weird, chica, but Stanton is Prince of the Night, and you're a Daughter of the Moon. It's forbidden. I'm sorry to say that I'm not surprised that he hung around as long as he did."

            Serena shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself and fell back into her chair. "Call me crazy but I can't bring myself to believe it. Jimena, Stanton is Prince of the Night, second only to the Atrox, nothing is denied him, not even me. He told me so. Something is wrong and I'm going to find out what is it."

            Jimena walked across the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of paper towels. "First can we clean up the cocoa?" She asked with an encouraging smile.

            For the first time Serena noticed the brown stains on her jeans. She laughed, the tears she had held back spilled down her cheeks. Jimena put the paper towels on the table and placed a comforting arm around her, until the tears subsided.

            "I've lived without him before, I don't understand why I'm having such a hard time with this now." Serena said.

            "You love him, you can't hide it chica, and you shouldn't try. Someday, everything is going to work out for you two." Jimena said.

            "You think so?" Serena said.

            "Sè. I know so." Jimena said, with a smile. "Now go change out of those jeans while I clean up the cocoa you spilt before Wally gets sick. We got to meet Catty and Vanessa."

            "Alright." Serena said, wiping the tears off her face with the back of her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            Serena stood in Vanessa's bathroom. She was wearing a pair of funked out capri's hemmed with purple feathers and a silky silver halter top. Catty had painted temporary tattoo's that matched the real one she had done on Jimena on her arm. She liked the look but she wasn't in the mood for Planet Bang tonight. She'd rather be at home taking a long hot bath and sorting out her problems.

            She walked out and into the spare bedroom that Vanessa's mom used to store the costumes she made for the movies.

            "What do you think?" She asked, faking some enthusiasm and twirling around.

            "Hmmmm…it's missing something." Catty said, looking at her thoughtfully.

            "What?" Serena asked.

            "We have to do something with your hair." Catty decided.

            Soon Serena's hair was held back by several silver crystal clips. She liked the look but it wasn't enough to get her excited about going to Planet Bang. She was tired of doing the same old thing every Tuesday and Friday. She wanted to do something more. A part of her wanted to go over to the Dungeon to see if she could find Stanton, but she had no way of getting over there without her friends suspecting something.

            Vanessa entered the room, breaking her from her thoughts. She wore blue camouflage cargo pants and a white tank top that showed of her bellybutton, where she had pasted a blue gem. Blue body glittered covered her arms and chest. Catty had painted several temporary tattoo's on her arm. Her long blond hair hung in curls around her shoulders. She was singing with Micheal's band tonight and wanted to look the part. Serena secretly envied Vanessa's singing, but even more so, she envied the fact that Micheal and Vanessa could see each other as often as they wanted. 

            "You look awesome, you're definitely going to knock them dead tonight." Serena said, with forced cheerfulness. Why couldn't she just enjoy the night for once? Why did everything have to get so complicated?

            "Thanks, Micheal and I have been working on a few new songs. Thanks for lending me some of your poetry to read over, it really helped me come up with some great song ideas." Vanessa said. Serena felt her stomach drop. She had forgotten that she had let Vanessa her poetry books. How many songs had Vanessa written that involved her poetry? And would she be able to listen to Vanessa sing without constantly thinking about Stanton?

            "Vamos! Let's go!" Jimena cried, raising a fist in the air in excitement and exposing her gang tattoo's on her stomach that the gold halter-top hid.

            Jimena's brother was in town and had lent her the car for the night. Serena remembered when she had first met Jimena. Her problems seemed so simple back before Stanton came into her life. She never had to worry about his safety back then, and she never considered turning to the Atrox just so she could be with him. Tears burned her eyes at the memory of the night they had pledged to give up everything for each other. Serena knew that if she turned to the Atrox then power would shift in favor of the dark, and she couldn't let that happen. It was the only thing keeping it from happening.

            She knew something was wrong. She knew that Stanton was in danger, she could feel it. But she didn't know what it was, or who was causing it, so she had no way of trying to stop it. She had her theories, but none of them made any sense.

            It wasn't long before they reached Planet Bang. Tianna was already there holding their place in line. She had spent the afternoon at the Ramp with Derek. She waved excitedly to them, jumping up and down.

            "Guess what?" She said breathlessly, her excitement seemed to shimmer in the air around her. It was almost infectious. Almost. "When I went home to change, Mary gave a message, cheer squad is going to sectionals, and the coach asked me to come up with a new routine just for the competition! It's going to be so awesome!"

            Serena pretended to be happy for Tianna. She was, but she couldn't shake her mood. She knew how much Tianna loved doing dangerous things, and she couldn't wait to see the routines she came up with, but she had more present problems to deal with. She wondered if she could sneak over to the Dungeon later.

            Jimena touched her arm gently shaking her from her thoughts. "The lines moving, chica, you're minds a million miles away!" She said with a laugh.

            Serena laughed too, but it seemed more forced than natural. "I guess so."

            "Try to relax and have fun tonight. We'll find Stanton in the morning." Jimena said, wrapping her arm around Serena's shoulders.

            The atmosphere inside made it difficult to be in a bad mood. It wasn't long before she was dancing with Jimena trying to turn some of the guys heads.

            "Getting anything?" Jimena asked, a devious grin spreading across her face.

            "Why do you care, you've got Collin." Serena teased, going through the guys minds, an equally devious grin on her face. Suddenly she came across something and stopped, her head turning this way and that searching for a familiar face.

            "What is it?" Jimena asked, looking at her with a concerned expression on her face.

            "Stanton's here." Serena said softly.

            "Are you sure?" Jimena said in surprise.

            "I'm positive." She said, and began to push through the crowd making her way back to the shadows in the corner of the room. Jimena grabbed her arm.

            "Be careful." She said, Serena nodded, to distracted to notice the odd expression come over Jimena's face that was associated with a premonition.

            Serena pushed through the crowd. She caught sight of Stanton and several emotions ran through her at once. Anger at both him and Jerome, happiness, excitement, and a few other. But one the one that surprised her enough to make her stop wasn't anything like that. Rising over all of that was dread.

            Stanton caught sight of her and dissolved into a shadow. Before Serena could reach where he had stood he was long gone. Tears once more filled her eyes. She blinked them back, coming to a decision. She was sick of sitting around here crying. She had to do something. She had to find him and straighten this out for herself. She was going over to the Dungeon, and she didn't care what her friends said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            Her moon amulet was thrumming before she entered. She knew it was dangerous to come here so close to the dark of the moon, but she had no choice. She knew she was more powerful than most of the followers here if she combined her power with the power bestowed upon her by Hekate. She wasn't worried.

            She pushed through the doors to the Dungeon. It almost felt like she hadn't left Planet Bang. The atmospheres were so much alike, though this one had the added glow of her amulet.

            She suddenly felt very stupid for leaving before Vanessa sung. She hadn't told any of the others that she was leaving, so they were going to wonder where she had gotten too.

            She shoved past people dancing, some of them jerked for a double take, noticing her amulet, but she didn't care. Stanton wasn't anywhere to be found. She left the dungeon, somewhat disheartened.

            As she was walking back to Planet Bang, she got a really strange feeling that she was being watched, but the street was empty except for the sleeping homeless people. This felt different. It had a feel of danger to it.

            She quickened her pace, wrapping her arms around herself. A shiver ran down her spine, only not from the cold.

            A car pulled to the curb as she walked by. The door opened and a hand reached out and pulled her into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

            Stanton pushed through the crowd at Planet Bang. Everyone was mesmerized by the song Vanessa sang. He smiled to himself, hearing some of Serena's poetry in her songs, knowing that they were about him and Serena.

             He soon found Jimena, Tianna, and Catty, standing near the stage. He frowned when he saw that Serena wasn't with them. He pushed through the crowd until he was close enough to talk to Jimena.

            "Where's Serena?" He asked, when he got her attention.

            "I thought she was with you." Jimena said over the music.

            Stanton shook his head, "How could she be? I just got here."

            Jimena said a few choice words then turned to Tianna and Catty. After a quick conference with them she turned back to him.

            "She went over to the Dungeon." Jimena said, then began to plow through the crowd, heading towards the door, Stanton, Tianna, and Catty on her heels.

            As soon as they were outside with out the pounding noise of the music.

            "I thought you weren't going to be around for Serena's concert." Jimena said.

            "What gave you that idea?" He asked, confused.

            "Jerome gave Serena a message that he claimed came from you." Catty told him.

            Now it was his turn to mutter a few choice words. He quickened his pace to his car. "Well take my car, I think I know where she is."

            "I told you, she went to the Dungeon." Jimena said.

            "She may have, but that's not where she is now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            Serena woke up to find her hands and feet tied with thick rope. She couldn't tell if she was alone because it was dark, and an intense fear filled her. She didn't remember anything that happened after she had been pulled into the car.

            She struggled against the ropes and her foot hit something. It fell over with a loud crash.

            _Way to go, Serena. There goes your chance of getting away without alerting anyone._ She thought to herself, though the ropes were too tight for her to get them off anyway, and she didn't think she could get out of here by hopping.

            A light flickered on.

            "Sleeping beauty has awakened…" A sinister voice said, more in her mind than anything.

            As soon as her eyes adjusted to the dark she realized that she was surrounded by followers. Tymmie and Karyl were standing over her, looks of supreme smugness on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

            Stanton parked in front of an abandoned building.

            "Where are we?" Jimena asked suspiciously.

            "This is the squat where the followers stay." Stanton said, walking toward the alley.

            "How do we know this isn't a trap?" Catty asked, not bothering to hide her distrust. She had never liked the fact that Serena liked Stanton so much, and she didn't bother to hide it.

            "Serena is in danger! Do you really think that I would lead you into a trap knowing that?" He asked.

            "I say we go with him, Serena wouldn't have left without us unless she had a really good reason to." Tianna said.

            "But what about the premonition I had?" Jimena asked.

            "Look, Jimena, if your premonition is going to come true, it's best if we're prepared for it and meet it head on." Catty said, giving in to the fact that Stanton was the only way they could find Serena.

            They followed Stanton into the squat and down into the building's basement.

            "Well, Goddess…we meet again. Though I must admit I have the upper hand here, and that's just not a fair fight. But you know what? I really don't care. You've humiliated me for the last time. Power is going to shift in favor of the dark, and there's nothing you can do about it, in fact, you're going to cause it." Tymmie said.

            "Let her go." Stanton growled.

            "Oh look Goddess, you're prince lover came to rescue you. Too bad it's not going to work the way you want it to." Karyl said, stepping towards Stanton. "You're too late."

            "She's been marked Karyl, you're not supposed to touch her." Stanton said.

            "Well, you know, I might be worried if I still followed the ways of the Atrox, but I seem to recall becoming Infidus." He replied, turning and kicking Serena in the ribs. She cried out in pain and Stanton could see tears running down her cheeks.

            Stanton stepped forward, filled with a new anger, but Jimena grabbed his arm.

            "Don't give him what he wants or Serena will be the one who suffers." She warned him.

            He shook her arm off but thankfully remained where he was. Jimena could feel the unholy power building within him. She flinched, if this is what the Prince of the Night's power was, she knew they weren't ready to fight the Atrox. And involuntary shudder overtook her.

            But it wasn't Stanton that had the attention of the followers. They were too busy staring into the back corner of the room, where a fuzzy figure was forming. Slowly Vanessa came into focus, and she looked angry.

            "Why didn't you guys wait for me?" She asked angrily as soon as she could talk.

            "Vanessa, now isn't the time." Catty said.

            Vanessa pushed through the followers until she was near Tymmie and Karyl, who quickly stopped her.

            "Finally, all the Goddesses are in one place, we've been waiting for you Vanessa." Karyl said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

            To everyone's surprise she didn't pull away, instead she placed her hand on his cheek and asked in a seductive voice, "Why, so we can be together for all eternity?"

            Karyl grinned and replied, "If that's what you want, my wish is your command."

            "Vanessa! What are you doing?" Catty asked.

            "Why fight it?" Vanessa said, turning away from Karyl, "I'm sick of the same old thing, over and over again, we never win, because we can't even fight, all we can do is defend. I'm tired of always having to get up, and fight followers and have absolutely nothing to show for it. I'm sick of it, Catty, that's why I've decided to cross over."

            "You can't cross over! What about everything you stand for! What about your music! You've worked so hard on it, and you're going to have nothing to show for that either!" Tianna cried.

            "I'd have to give it up in less than a year anyway. All I'm doing is passing something up I would eventually lose and someday may gain eternal life." Vanessa said.

            "Vanessa, you're being stupid! What about Micheal?" Jimena asked, hoping that the thought of loosing Micheal might break Vanessa's insanity.

            "What about Micheal? I can always cross him over, then we can be together for eternity, just like we promised each other." Vanessa said, replacing her arm around Karyl. "You see, I'm gaining more than I'm loosing."

            Without warning a strange power unleashed across the room, the bulbs on the ceiling blew, showering sparks upon them, and then there was darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

            Stanton felt along the darkness for Serena. There were so many bodies on the ground that it was hard to tell which one was hers and the only thing he knew was of her general direction. Nearly everyone had been knocked unconscious from the blast, but he decided to take the chance that she was awake.

            "Serena?" He called softly.

            "Stanton? Where are you?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

            "Hang on, I'm coming." He said, now certain he knew her location. He stretched out his mind and was immediately met by hers. As he normally did he took hers into his own.

            Finally he found her. He untied her and then held her in his arms for several long moments, just enjoying the feeling of her in his arms again. He breathed in the smell of her hair, enjoying it while it lasted. It wouldn't be long before the followers awakened. She clutched him tightly against her, trembling from fear and exhaustion.

            "Was that you who let out that blast of energy?" He asked.

            "Yes." She said softly, then admitted, "I was scared that they were going to hurt you. Then I felt the power growing inside me, and I couldn't control it."

            He stared down at her in surprise, though she couldn't see it. He had no idea that the key could be so powerful. It gave him all the more the reason to protect her from his kind. _No,_ he corrected, _they are not my kind, they betrayed the Atrox._

            As much as he loved Serena, he knew that he could never bring himself to betray the Atrox. The Atrox had taken the place of his father the day his father denied him. That day still burned inside his memory although it had been so long ago and he had returned to the Atrox willingly. That was the day had given up most of his soul and had fully understood his dark destiny, it was something he could never admit to Serena.

            "We have to get out of here." He said finally. 

            Using his mind he led her around the fallen followers. He led her to the car and helped her into the front seat. "Wait here until I come back with your friends. Lock the doors until I get back."

            Serena locked the doors and waited impatiently for him to get back. She heard a noise and turned swiftly to see a black shadow forming in the drivers seat, suddenly Tymmie was sitting next to her. He looked at her and grinned in triumph.

            "Hello, Serena, ready to ride?" He asked, turning the key in the ignition that in his haste Stanton had forgotten.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

            Stanton came outside closely followed by the Daughters. Vanessa was in his arms because she had taken a major blow to the head, and was still unconscious. As he came out of the alley his car pulled from the curb and merged with traffic.

            "Serena!" He cried, tossing Vanessa over his shoulder and rushing into the street. Cars honked and swerved around him, but he didn't move as he watched his car speed around the corner.

            _I've got your Goddess now, and by this time tomorrow, the key will be turned to the dark, and the war in the underworld will begin_, Tymmie's voice slid across his mind.

            He swore under his breath and climbed back on the sidewalk. The Daughters were looking at each other in disbelief. Tianna grabbed Jimena as she swayed.

            "It's all coming true! My premonition, it's coming true!" She cried.

            "What premonition?" Stanton asked.

            "You think I would tell you, after what just happened and after seeing the part you play in the future!?" She cried angrily, "You shouldn't have left her alone!"

            "Don't you think I already know that, Jimena! She was weak, or didn't you notice the amount of power she used? I love Serena, and I would never let anything happen to her! When are you guys going to accept that? I love Serena and I have since the first time I saw her, and I will do everything in my power to get her back." He vowed.

            Before Jimena could reply Vanessa stirred. Stanton gently lowered her to the ground as she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

            "What happened?" She asked, "Where's Serena?"

            "You mean you didn't really cross over?" Tianna asked.

            "Of course not, I got there right after you did. I brushed against Serena's cheek and she knew it was me right away. So we came up with a plan to distract the followers. But they knew from the start that I wasn't seriously crossing over, but they didn't find out about Serena's part in the plan. All except for Tymmie. He knew the entire plan from the beginning. I think he knew that I was there the whole time. Right before Serena released her power he told me that he knew what we were up too, but by then it was to late to stop her." Vanessa told them.

            Anger rushed through Stanton. He shouldn't have been so careless. Now Serena was once again being held prisoner and it was all his fault. He hoped that he could keep his promise to Jimena. No matter what, he must not let Lambert use Serena to create a war in the underworld.

            "How are we going to get back to Planet Bang? I have another set to do with Micheal and your car is gone." Vanessa said.

            "I'll get you there. Everyone hold on to me." He instructed. Once they all had a firm hold on him he dissolved into a shadow and raced across the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

            Tymmie rushed into Serena's mind, cutting through her powers easily and trapped her in his memories. He didn't release her until they arrived at an old abandoned warehouse.

            "This is where the party really begins." He said with a laugh, "Cooperate and I leave your prince lover and your friends alone…for now."

            What could she do? He had already demonstrated his new power, there was no way she could fight him until her power recharged. She was completely at his mercy, and there was no chance of her power coming back unless she cooperated.

            "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He asked returning to her mind. With one almighty wrench he had taken her power. A cry of pain and surprise escaped her lips. This had happened to Jimena before, and Serena had been able to retrieve her power, but now she didn't have the power to go inside minds, her power was lost, probably forever.

            "Don't worry Goddess, once you're turned to the dark side, you'll get your power back, and gain even more. Lambert has been waiting a long time for you." He said.

            Serena looked at the ground as Tymmie grabbed her arm and led her inside.

Inside the warehouse was the same group of followers she had seen when Aura had possessed her body and taken her to a party. Fear rushed through her body, she had no idea what they were planning but she wasn't going to stick around and find out. She concentrated on both keeping her mind blocked and looking for some force of power inside her.

"Serena…Finally you've joined us." Jerome said, stepping forward.

"Jerome?" She asked in disbelief.

He shook his head, "Lambert." He corrected.

            "Lambert, she hasn't been crossed over yet, the Daughters and Stanton interrupted us." Tymmie said.

            "Fool!" Lambert cried. "Do you know how dangerous that was, what if she had gotten away? She could tell Stanton where to find us and me!"

            Tymmie looked at the ground and loosened her grip on her arm just as she found Hekate's power. Tymmie hadn't found it because he didn't know it was there.

            "I took her power." Tymmie said, trying to make up for his mistake.

            "Well, at least it's something." Lambert said, "All of it?"

            Tymmie nodded.

            Serena felt the power once again flowing through her, it wasn't as strong as before, and she needed it to be stronger. She tried to keep it hidden from them, letting it build, thinking of all the danger that her friends would be facing if she crossed over. It had helped her power build before, and it was working now. For once she was glad that it was near the dark of the moon, her power from Selene was weakest, but she didn't have that anymore, so it didn't matter. Her power from Hekate was strongest at the dark of the moon, just like the followers.

            "Well then, we'll just have to cross her over here." Lambert said, preparing to go into her mind.

            Her power reached the breaking point, with one almighty thrust she released it at Lambert's soul. She knew that if he saw a powerful attack coming at him he would leave Jerome's body. Jerome fell to the ground as Lambert emerged. The blast pierced the blue light, which severely dimmed.

            "Lambert!" Morgan cried, running from the back of the room.

            _No, not Morgan, Aura_, She corrected herself.

            She let out an equally powerful blast at the followers. Most of them dissolved into shadow and fled, but some of them got hit by the attack. She swayed, completely drained. The world went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

            She woke to find herself in her bed at home. Jimena, Tianna, Vanessa, and Catty stood around her, anxious looks on their faces. Stanton stood in the back corner of the room looking angry. Her entire body was sore, but she was relieved to be home.

            "What happened?" She asked.

            "Stanton found you and brought you here, then he came and got us." Jimena explained, the relief showing in her face.

            Serena remembered the events of the night, "Did you find Lambert?" She asked him.

            He shook his head, but moved closer.

            "Can you guys go for a second, I need to talk to Serena…alone." He asked them.

            None of them looked happy about it, but they left the room.

            Serena looked at him in concern.

            "Serena, we shouldn't see each other anymore." He said bluntly.

            "Why?" She asked, a tightness coming into her chest.

            "Because Jimena had a premonition." He said, turning away from her.

            "What premonition? She didn't tell me about a premonition." She said, confused.

            "She refused to tell me, but whatever it is, it's freaking her out really bad. She agrees with me that we shouldn't see each other anymore. Somehow, something I do is connected to an eventual war in the underworld. That's why I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore." He said, then pushed out of the French doors leading to her balcony.  

            "Stanton!" She cried, leaping out of bed and hurrying after him.

            He didn't reply, only stepped forward and kissed her. For a brief moment she thought he had changed his mind, but then he pulled away and dissolved into shadow.

            "Please don't leave me! We've never been able to keep Jimena's premonitions from happening before, why should we suffer trying?" She cried, tears flowing down her face.

            "Because I have to try and keep your fate from happening." He said, "I'll find a way, Serena, and then we can be together again."

(A little sad, a little corny, but I like it. There will be a sequel so keep your eyes out for it.)


End file.
